


For Better Or Worse

by redfacero



Category: New World - Fandom, 韩影《新世界》, 신세계 | New World (2013)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 这是一篇旧文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 只记得最后，丁青呢喃似的跟他说，警局已经彻底放弃他了，他的黑白照登上了报纸，从此再没有一个叫李子成的卧底，他的未来，就只有这里。
Relationships: 丁青/李子成
Kudos: 7





	For Better Or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> 续写lofter上@Bad_dumpling 作者的文，链接https://baddumpling.lofter.com/post/1e9c0b0d_d6c41cc

李子成仰着脸，半阖着眸，喘息声粗重起来，像濒死的鱼一样，浑身紧绷，唇齿间咬的见血，也无法停止情欲一波一波潮汐般锲而不舍地折磨他。向来禁欲的年轻理事在来势汹汹的情潮里苦苦挣扎。他空虚难受得发疯，偏偏被丁青禁锢住双手。  
  
丁青不自觉的加重力气掌握住眼前这个令他裤裆发紧的男人，一把邪火烧的他眼眶都灼热起来。“想要吗？”卷发男人像是在耐心教导幼儿一般，缓缓地笑着发问。  
  
“滚。”李子成的声音轻得几不可闻，像坠地便无声飘散开，没有什么分量一样。丁青不是很想承认，不过他确实对这个快要溺死在情欲里的男人起了反应，所以他心情相当愉快地把这个滚字歪曲成了欲拒还迎的意思。  
  
他用细长的指尖扯开李子成的衬衫长裤，忽视掉轻微的挣扎，几乎有些隆重地将他的兄弟扒了个精光，欣赏艺术品似的打量他弧线优美的肌肉，掰开那两条修长笔直的腿，就可以看到股缝里一张一合吞吐着汁水的艳红小嘴，可怜兮兮的。  
  
“嘶……！”

被强行贯穿进入的痛苦混杂着快感电流一样顺着脊柱向上流窜，李子成眼前炸开千万朵烟花，一时间什么也看不见，他感觉到自己被丁青按着坐在他身上，背靠他，双腿软绵绵的使不上劲，只能虚虚点地，幸好有丁青紧得快要烙进他血肉的拥抱，才不至于失态倒地。  
  
没有扩张过的小穴紧致得过分，穴口每一道褶皱都被骤然抚平，绷得很紧，穴肉却食髓知味一般热情地贴上来，层层叠叠，温热柔软地包裹住丁青的性器。  
  
他细细的啄吻，摸索着含住李子成带着血丝的嘴唇，重重的吮吸起来，撬开他紧咬的齿列，伸进舌头探索，扫过濡湿的上颚，来不及吞咽的津水顺着两人交接的唇流下，划过淫靡的银丝，流淌过李子成好看的锁骨，给已经颤颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖添上一分光泽。  
  
在快要窒息的时候，丁青才恋恋不舍地松开对方的唇舌，随后抽插起来。李子成在朦朦胧胧中觉得自己快要被顶穿，硕大滚烫的阴茎碾过绞紧的甬道，破开从未有人涉足的深处，在抽插中摩擦出灭顶的快感。  
  
疾风骤雨一样的性爱很快边冲撞到那块敏感的软肉，李子成不受控制地将脖颈拉出紧绷的弧线，被亲吻过后淡红的嘴唇间溢出一声带着哭腔的呜咽，尾音收的急促，被强行吞咽下去，他落入了从未接触过的天罗地网，插翅难飞。  
  
那一点吝啬给予的呻吟像星星之火，落在丁青摇摇欲坠的理智上，很快成燎原之势，将其焚烧殆尽，片甲不留。他就着两人相连的姿势，将李子成抱着翻转过来，他被操的浑身颤抖，沁出的汗珠划过身畔，此刻他连最简单的挣扎都做不到，只能任由丁青动作，眼眶泛红地忍受耻辱。  
  
丁青叼住他的耳朵，轻轻啃咬，下身却丝毫不减撞击的力度。李子成抖得像风浪里的孤舟，乳尖与前端不断擦过丁青的身体，带着少女般的敏感，像小火慢慢煎着他的神智。

他无意识地叫出声，挺腰射了出来，膝弯抽搐着软下来，于是整个人的重量都寄托在了连结处，反而被操的更深。小穴痉挛着绞紧，丁青爽得笑起来，一边加快速度深顶一边说：“喂，brother，被我操射的感觉，爽吗？”  
  
他没说话，眼里不知是羞耻还是因为别的，浅浅的蒙了一层水光。一阵急促的抽插过后，丁青颇有情色意味地咬着李子成湿淋淋的肩头，射在了他身体深处，滚烫的精液将他平坦的小腹都撑的突起一点，从被操烂的小穴与性器的缝隙里流出，顺着李子成雪白的腿根淋漓而下。  
  
到最后，李子成甚至不知道他们做了多少次，一方赤身裸体而另一方衣着整齐得只露出性器，欢愉的感受在一次又一次射精中流走，后来他已经什么都射不出来了，渐渐的在难耐的疼痛里沉沦下去，意识彻底沦为一片昏暗。  
  
只记得最后，丁青呢喃似的跟他说，警局已经彻底放弃他了，他的黑白照登上了报纸，从此再没有一个叫李子成的卧底，他的未来，就只有这里。

Fin.


End file.
